


Working Overtime

by 99_Girl



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_Girl/pseuds/99_Girl
Summary: This is a little drabble about how Jonah's feelings for Amy catch up to him at night.





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up kind of angsty, which isn't my usual schtick, but I'm going to write a follow up from Amy's POV, too, and I'm pretty sure it'll be more optimistic.
> 
> I'm new to Superstore and really looking forward to exploring all of these wonderful characters. 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and typed up on my phone. I'll fix errors as I find them or you all point them out.

During college intro pysch Jonah learned about how men, allegedly, fall in love faster than women.

At the time he'd had a ton of questions: such as whether the studies which produced said results included trans and nonbinary individuals in their samples. The whole thing felt awfully broad, and it didn't match up with his own experiences, which definitely biased him against the findings.

He was nineteen at the time and had never fallen in love, despite having a steady stream of girlfriends about whom he'd genuinely cared. But he just never felt that strongly. When one relationship ended, he'd find another, or get a fuckbuddy to convince himself, and his therapist, that he's not a serial monogamist. This was his holding pattern for another nine years. Then he met Amy.

He wouldn't precisely define it as love at first sight; first meeting, maybe. It's all a jumble, but still happened with startling quickness. Within moments he was hooked, and every succeeding second found him reeled to this incredible human ever more inexorably. He didn't even try to resist.

But Jonah is practical: she's his boss. And She's married.

So he keeps his feelings as close as possible to his tacky blue Cloud 9 vest which, honestly, isn't all that close. Garrett consistently bemoans what he calls the "Jonamy slow burn shitshow", and the rest of his coworkers level him with every shade of knowing and/or pitying look, but that hardly matters as long as he can spend his shifts making Amy laugh-- even though it is occasionally hard to deal when it seems as though she's flirting. He can't ask anyone about it either, because they'd never shut the fuck up about it. And speculating she'll ever feel the same is altogether unhelpful, but that doesn't actually stop him.

Jonah finds refuge in his fantasies. The sheer sexual attraction he has towards Amy is debilitating when he's home alone at night. She's extremely tactile and if he weren't a dumbass he'd discourage her physical affection, but he's cognizant that that kind of willpower is completely beyond him. 

Her fingers are calloused and a little chapped from frequent handwashing and unpacking cardboard boxes, but the rest of her skin, as far as he can tell, is soft and scented like roses, and he can't help but notice how readily she blushes when he's around. Her lips flush a gorgeous plum-red and her eyes turn bright and he catches her gaze flicking to his mouth and it's just-- a lot.

More nights than not he'll lie in bed, parsing the day's events for whatever empirical tidbits he can, ostensibly with the purpose of convincing himself that, no, he's not deluded and pathetic for loving this woman so helplessly, only to finally let his mind wander to how it would feel to kiss her and whisper all the ways he dreams of bringing her to orgasm. 

He desperately wants to hear the sounds he can coax from her with his fingers and mouth. He strokes himself to the thought of eating her out; his breath catches when he imagines the slick, warm drag of her tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock; he loses his mind envisioning her above him, breasts heavy against his bare chest, her face nestled under the curve of his jaw to muffle her moans as he fucks up into her.

Then he comes in his fist on a groan laced with Amy's name before going to sleep, facing another day of aggressive mediocrity punctuated by moments of beauty with the person he loves more than anything in the known universe.

If that's all he can get, he'll take it. 


End file.
